A long time ago
by JainaSkylar
Summary: Why did Saint Dane turn evil? This is my version of what happened. There is a slight amount 'child abuse', that is why it is rated 'T'. I know, stupid Summary, just please R&R!


**Author's note: This was actually a challenge I had with my friends after reading Book Seven: The Quillan Adventures. I wanted to see what they thought made Saint Dane evil. So, I decided to write my own version of what happened. This is not a one shot but I don't know how far it will continue; maybe only another chapter or two. Anyway, R&R or I will come after you no matter what territory you are on:D**

* * *

"Daddy?" A small voice called from down the hall. A small girl of not yet ten years old came running down the hallway. "Daddy, where are you?" 

A man stuck his head out of a door. His short cropped silver hair made his face and seven foot tall form look very handsome. And his strikingly bright blue eyes seemed to brighten when he caught sight of the small girl. He stepped out in front of her and bent down as she jumped into his arms. "Aralina." he said, hugging her. He set her on the ground and looked her in the eyes "What are you doing home? I thought you were supposed to be in school?" The girl looked down and played with her shoulder length black hair.

"Uh, the school, uh, let us out early. Yeah, that's it!"

The man looked down and crossed his arms at the girl, standing to his full seven feet. "Aralina, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

Aralina looked up at him before looking down again. "I left." she whispered.

"Why?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Daddy, the kids were making fun of me. They always do. And the teacher got cross with me. For no reason."

"I'm sure the teacher always has a reason for getting cross with someone."

"No, they didn't. I finished my math paper before all the other kids. And they said I cheated because there was no way a ten year old could finish fifty questions that fast."

"Did you cheat?"

"NO DADDY!" she exclaimed, the tears spilling from her amber eyes. "I never cheat, you know that."

"Oh, Aralina." he said, kneeling down to hug her. "It's okay. Tell you what, since you're already home, and your school gets out in an hour or so anyway. I'll let you stay home. But you have to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy," she said, wiping away her tears, "I will."

He stood up. "Now, I have a guest coming soon and I need to speak with him privately, so I need you to go to your room and do your homework."

Aralina perked up. "Okay, daddy!"

The man watched as the girl rushed up the stairs and the door to her room shut. He smiled. She looked so much like her mother. His heart ached for a moment. He shut his eyes. Aralina's mother, Kara, had died a few years after Aralina was born. Aralina didn't even remember her.

"Cute kid." a man said from behind him.

He started; he hadn't heard the other man come in. He turned and smiled when he saw who it was. "Press!"

The man called Press smiled. "Hello, Dane."

The two men shook hands, each of them had on a small grey ring with a stone in the middle. A traveler ring.

_**Six years later.**_

Dane sat in the living room, looking through a photo album. They were pictures of Kara, his wife. A tear slipped down his face as he remembered her. A knock at the door made him jump. He set the album aside and went to answer the door. What was at the door shocked him severely. It was a woman dressed all in black with brown hair and brown eyes. He had never met her before but she seemed strangely familiar.

"Dane?" She asked.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"You can; come with me."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a transport. "Where are we going?" he asked when they were in. She didn't answer. "Hello? Where are we going?" when she still didn't answer, he got mad. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!"

The woman turned to look at him. "We're going to see your daughter."

He paled. "What about her? What have you done to her?"

She smiled, evilly. "Nothing, as long as you do exactly as we say."

_**A secret factory on the edge of the town**_

Dane stepped out of the transport and looked around him. His overall impression was: evil. He could feel that evil lurked here. He followed the woman as she led him through a maze down to a secret room at the bottom of the factory. When she opened the door and led him in, Dane gasped and cried out. In front of him was Aralina. She was floating in a clear tube filled with what looked like light green water. She had a breath mask over her mouth and nose so she could breath, but she had pads over her and wires coming out of the pads. She didn't look conscience. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" He yelled.

"As I said before on the way here. Nothing. As long as you cooperate." she said the last sentence menacingly. Dane looked back at his daughter, tears in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me."

"HELP YOU?"

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding concerned and soothing. "In fact, if you do this for me, it will benefit all creatures…in all of Halla."

He looked up, alarmed. "How do you know about Halla?"

"Oh, don't be so dense, Dane." she said, holding out her hand. On it was a traveler ring. He stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend all that was being said. "What you will do for me will benefit every living thing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you do break down the barriers of Halla. I want you to combine every different thing with every different territory."

He looked up in alarm. "No, I will do anything but that. Anything but that."

Anger flashed behind her eyes. "Fine. Have it your way." She walked over to a control pad and twisted a knob slightly. Aralina jerked and seized as electricity and pain coursed through her body.

Dane turned his eyes to his daughter. "STOP!" he screamed. The woman turned the knob back to zero and crossed her arms.

"What, Dane? Have you had a change of heart?"

He looked from his daughter, to her, then back to his daughter. "Press said not to combine the territories. But I can't let you do this. She is all I have left of my wife. I can't lose her." he said as tears fell down his face. He looked at his daughter for a moment more. "I will do it. I will do whatever you ask."

The woman smiled wickedly, "Good. You are finally seeing reason, Dane. Now go; and don't let anyone stand in your way. Not even your friend, that weakling, Press."

He stood, "Yes, I will. I will do it." He turned to leave and stopped. "Wait, I don't even know your name."

She smirked. "People know me as Veego. Just Veego."


End file.
